


Like Butter

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b ficlet from the prompt "butter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Butter

“What the hell are you doing?”  Sherlock batted Lestrade’s hand away, sending the stick of butter careening across the counter.

“My mum always used butter.”

Sherlock cradled his injured hand, which he’d unfortunately used to fend off Lestrade’s buttery ministrations. “And you’ve lived for over fifty years believing that nonsense?  And inflicted it upon your own children I imagine?” He shoved his hand back under the tap.

“It draws out the heat.”

Sherlock snorted.  “Holds it in, more like, making it worse. If you want to be useful get me an ice pack.”

Lestrade peered into the freezer. “All the trays are empty.”

“Anything, Greg,” Sherlock whined.  “There may be some peas left over from John’s tenure.”

“Nothing but—oh Christ, is this a bag of intestines?” He held up a frosty bag of greyish matter.

Sherlock peered at it.  “Brains.  They’ll do.  They’re a bit past their expiry anyway.”

Lestrade wrapped the bag in a kitchen towel and handed it to Sherlock.  “Now I know you’ll never learn your lesson about the bloody blowtorch, but at least promise you’ll leave it alone until this one’s healed?”

“Yes, Mummy,” Sherlock sighed.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that you’ll not get the second part of mum’s treatment.”

“What’s that? Dipping it in carbolic acid?”

“No,” Lestrade smiled.  “Kissing it better.”


End file.
